particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasimir Hoefler
Kasimir Hoefler was President of the Christian Liberal Alliance for two decades. From 2889 to 2898 he served as Governor-General of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. Personal Life Kasimir Hoefler was born in the Hulstrian capital of Kien in 2831 to Ava Hoefler and Colonel (Oberst) Edgar Hoefler. The elder Hoefler was a career officer in the Imperial Air Force serving mostly as a staff officer. Edgar retired from the air force as a Lieutenant General (Generalleutnant) in charge of all air transport and logistics for the Hulstrian military. Kasimir was the youngest of the family's three children. Tobias (born 2823) is a retired former law professor in Veilchen. Laura (born 2827) was killed in 2853 during a bank robbery in Pfathzburg. Kasimir attended private schools in Kien and joined the air force as an officer candidate at the age of 18. In 2852 after finishing his studies at the University of Kien, Kasimir became a fullied commissioned officer in the Imperial Air Force. A gifted fighter pilot he was swiftly promoted and became a senior flight instructor. After advanced studies at the Imperial War College, Kasimir was appointed as an adjunct to the General Staff. Noted for his excellent command of strategy and logistics he was promoted through the ranks at a remarkable rate. At the age of only 45, and after twenty-five years of service, Kasimir reached the rank of Colonel General (Generaloberst) and was named the Chief of Staff of the Imperial Air Force. He served as the uniformed head of that service for a five year term. In 2883, after retiring from the military, Hoefler married his longtime partner Gunther Schräder at a civil ceremony in Gunther's hometown of Flieder. Hoefler is the first homosexual to join the CLA's National Executive Committee and the first in more than two centuries to lead any party's caucus in the Diet and become Governor-General. He is also the first self-professed Deist to become the top elected official in the Imperial Crownlands. Political Life Kasimir retired from the military in January 2882 and was approached by the Christliche Liberalen Allianz. He was named to lead the party's list in the Crownland of Hulstria for the 2883 Diet elections. Elected to the Diet in 2883 and he quickly rose through the CLA's leadership ranks, immediately becoming the party's Defense spokesperson. He became Minister of Defense in 2884 and served there until shuffled to the Ministry of Science and Technology in 2887. Upon Tamiko Hisakawa's retirement as party leader in 2886, long-time Deputy Leader Klara Meinhardt was selected as her replacement. With support from Meinhardt, Kasimir was selected as her successor as the CLA's Deputy Leader. After the Unison Coalition selected the Christian Liberals as the Governor-Generalship nominee, Kasimir became the anointed candidate. As a former military chief and a newcomer to elected politics, Kasimir offered the coalition's parties a respected, accomplished, and experienced national figure who did not also possess a track record of divisive partisanship. With Meinhardt's resignation as leader in February 2892, Kasimir was elected President of the Christian Liberals with 82% of the vote in the first round of balloting. Hoefler was replaced as Deputy Leader and parliamentary leader by Jurgen Marquering. In late 2897 he announced his intention to not seek a fourth term as Governor-General. However, he remained Christian Liberal leader until shortly before his death in 2912. Category:Greater Hulstria